Cinderella
by ilovebuttfacemiscreants
Summary: Future songfic, Logan looks back on his life with his daughter and all their dances. Song: Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman.


Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Gilmore Girls, I only own Logan and Rory's daughter, yes I know that sounds a little wrong.

* * *

Cinderella

by Steven Curtis Chapman

**She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders**

I looked down at my daughter; she was in the kitchen with one of her mother's old dresses on, the blue one that she wore the first time we held hands and we jumped. She was dancing to 'Moon River', she had been obsessed with it ever since her mother and I told her of the first time we 'kissed'.

**It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me saying, "Dad I need you  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh please, daddy please**

I went into my home office and took out some recent articles I had been working on, I had a lot of work to do. About an hour into my work I heard little, tiny bare feet walking into my office. I turned around and there was my daughter, still in her mother's blue dress. It was way too big for her, but I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She walked up to me and started to pull on my sleeve.

"Daddy! Guess what!" She smiled up at me with those big blue eyes that she had gotten from her mother.

"What Little Girl?" I asked her, using my pet name for her that she had been telling me for weeks not to use, she had insisted that she was a big girl.

"I've been invited to a ball at the castle, and the prince is going to be there! And I need to make a good impression, so could you please help me practice my dancing?" My daughter asked me. I sighed, I wanted to dance with her, but I had a lot of work to do and didn't really have the time. Then she gave me her Bambi face, the same one that her mother used and said, "Please Daddy?"

**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'cause I know something  
the prince never knew  
oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'cause all too soon the  
clock will strike midnight  
and she'll be gone…**

So I picked her up, knowing that in a few years she won't want to do this anymore. I knew that in a few years she will actually meet a Prince, her own personal Prince, but I will know something that he never will. I know that she really is a princess; she is my princess, my little girl.

**She says he's a nice guy  
and I'd be impressed  
she wants to know if I approve of the dress  
she says, "Dad the prom is just one week away  
and I need to practice my dancing  
oh please, daddy please**

I looked over at my daughter; she was washing dishes in the kitchen. But she had the on and the song 'Moon River' again, and she was dancing, not as erratically as when she was younger, she was just swaying back and forth in one spot.

I went back into my office to finish up some paper work; the phone rang, I didn't bother answering it, she would pick it up. Soon I heard her racing into my office in her slippery socks, which was how she entered a room now, by sliding in on her socks. She came over and gave me a hug.

"Daddy, guess what?! You know that senior boy I've been telling you and Mom about? Well he asked me to the prom! And I know that you don't know him, but he's really nice, and you will really like him. So can I go to the prom with him?" I just gave her a look showing her that I didn't really approve, but then came the Bambi face, and I smirked at her, she squealed, knowing I was saying yes. "And you've seen the dress I'm gonna wear, it's nice enough." I sighed, I personally thought the dress was too revealing, but then her mother had told me that she said she refused to buy the dress if her Daddy didn't like it, so I had to say yes. "Now I just need one more favor from you Daddy."

"What is that Big Girl?" I asked her, I had stopped calling her 'Little Girl' years ago.

"Can you help me practice my dancing; the prom is just one week away?" She asked me, "Please Daddy?"

**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'cause I know something  
the prince never knew  
oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'cause all too soon the  
clock will strike midnight  
and she'll be gone**

I got up and we turned on a song. I took her in my arms and we danced, I couldn't believe that she still wanted to dance with me. But I would take every dance she asked for. And I know that this guy that she is going to the prom with will never know what I know, about my little girl.

**Well, she came home today  
With a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us  
All they had planned  
She says, "Dad the wedding's still six months away  
But in need to practice my dancing  
Oh please, daddy please**

She skipped into the house through the kitchen door, home from college with her boyfriend. I was so happy, I barely saw her, she was barely home anymore, and she spent all her time with her boyfriend. He was a nice enough guy. Then when I looked closer, something was different. She seemed happier, and there was a strange light coming from somewhere, she told her mother and me she needed to talk to us. Then she showed us her left hand, on it was a diamond ring. My little girl was engaged. I smiled, she had finally found someone, I was over joyed, and she kept telling us all the plans she and her fiancé had. I was happy for my little girl, but I was also a little upset that the young man didn't come to me and ask for my hand in marriage like I had done for her mother years ago.

After the excitement had died down a little bit I went into my study to work; I had not yet retired from this job. I soon heard the click of her heels coming into my office. She no longer slid in, she never had bare feet in the house either, she loved the heels, and she said it made her feel more grown up.

"Daddy, you like him right?" She asked me, with sadness in her voice.

"Of course Big Girl, he's perfect for you." I smiled up at her.

"Ok, well we have picked a date." She said. "Its six months away, but I need your help with something."

"What is that?" I asked her.

"I need to practice my dancing." We both smiled, "Please Daddy."

**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'cause I know something  
the prince never knew  
oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'cause all too soon the  
clock will strike midnight  
and she'll be gone**

I turned on 'Moon River' and we danced; even after the music stopped we danced. I don't care how perfect her Prince was for her. He will never know what I know about my little girl. Half way through the dance it started to dawn on me, that in six months that clock will strike midnight, and she'll be gone.

* * *

A/N: Hello, just so you know a bunch of the things in this story were inspired by me and my father's stuff. And sorry if you didn't like it, but I had a poll on my profile that asked you to vote for which father daughter pairing you would like, but I hope you did like it, cause only one person voted. I might do a daughter talking about her father, review and tell me which father daughter pairing you would like, from any show. But if you say Rory and Christopher I will hurt someone, I will do Luke and Rory though! please R&R


End file.
